Sodor Adventures: Season 3
The third season of Sodor Adventures started to air on BBC on August 18th, 2014. This is also when Nick Jr. UK started airing Sodor Adventures. It should finish by November 2014 or December. Episodes #Percy and the Diesels - Percy has a rough night at the Scrapyards with the Diesels. #Old Slow Coach - Old Slow Coach is bored, but is then stolen by 'Arry and Bert. #Mr. Jones - Tom Tipper gets sick, but his replacement isn't friendly to Thomas, Percy, and Oliver. #Jack and Alfie Swap - Jack and Alfie swap jobs. #The Fastest Engine in the Hills - Freddie believes he's the "Fastest Engine in the Hills." #Homesickness - Den and Dart try to help Stafford when he starts to miss his old shunting yards. #Connor the Mr. Clean - Sodor has gotten a lot of rain lately, so Connor gets covered in muddy water whilist taking some inspectors. #Skarloey and the Mountain Bikers - Skarloey, while watching some bikers, accidently derails after a rock falls on the tracks. #Edward and the Poachers - Edward catches some poachers who steal animals from the Animal Park. #Mavis and the Track Repairs - Mavis listens to a ghost story from Salty, but then gets too scared to do maitenance work at night at the quarry. #Paul and the Weedkiller - With Rusty doing other work, Paul has to pull the Weedkiller Train, but he hates it. #Hector the Ballast Hopper - Hector resists pulling ballast on the Little Western, due to mainly being a coal hopper. #Superior Designs - Jock starts to boast about his superior design, much to the annoyance of the other engines. #Sidney Helps Out - Sidney is sent to work on the Little Western, but ends up causing confusion. #Bertie and the Fog - Fog settles on Sodor, and Bertie can't get back to his bus shed. He eventually becomes lost, and Terence has to rescue him. #CoBo - BoCo gets fed up with Bill and Bens' antics and decides to give them a taste of their own medicine. #The Seaside Ghost - A ghost engine wanders around The Fishing Village after Salty tells a tale to Arthur. #The Ghost on the Viaduct - Toby tells the tale of his brother Jeff, and James ends up paying the price for it. #Don't Be Late! - The Thin Controller gets annoyed with Madge for being late all the time. #Bill, Ben and Derek - Bill and Ben cause Derek to overheat, and Dennis isn't too pleased with pushing him to the Dieselworks along with his goods run. #Derek Comes Home - Derek returns from the Dieselworks with a new engine. #Pompous Popularity - Norman becomes popular with the Diesels. #Jacob Helps Out - When James gets stuck in a snowdrift and Terence can't pull him out by himself, Jacob has to save the day. #Ernest Saves Christmas - After getting an overhaul, Ernest returns to the Culdee Fell Railway to find everybody snowed in, and he has to save the day. #Cold Chaos - Emily's driver catches a cold and Emily needs a relief driver. #Luke and the Christmas Party - Luke creates a Christmas party for his friends to say thanks for everything they did for him. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Murdoch *Arthur *Molly *Rosie *Stanley *Hiro *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Marion *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Bowler *Spamcan *Old Stuck Up *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Sidney *Norman *Stafford *Winston *Dave *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Paul *Millie *Rex *Mike *Bert *Jock *Ernest *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Victoria *Elsie *Old Slow Coach *Hector *Bertie *Terence *Trevor *Cranky *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Ned *Isobella *Madge *Colin *Jacob *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *Lady Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole *Tom Tipper *Ms. Jenny *Farmer McColl *Sir Robert Norramby *Hank (does not speak) *Culdee (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Spencer (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Flora (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Jason (cameo) *Logan (cameo) *Alice and Mirabel (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Owen (flashback) *S. C. Ruffey (mentioned) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) *Farmer Trotter (mentioned) Characters Introduced *David Jones The other Culdee Fell Railway engines are likely to appear. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Seasons